The Fifth
by melody-monster
Summary: the gang is going about their normal buisness but what happens when odd halloween themed music starts playing and strange banging starts coming from the storage room (characters - bonnie, chica, freddy, golden freddy, foxy, mike and oc) [contains shipping and violence]
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is my first five nights at freddy's fanfiction so hope you enjoy, this is a mix of horror with how i see the characters. also this may contain shipping and it will involve my oc. if anyone wants me to add them to the story feel free to ask and if i accept i hope you can help me write out your character.**

**ENJOY!**

halloween hall

1967 a couple of months before halloween a young woman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was tasked with setting up an animtronic or two for halloween hall, a new section newly built to bring halloween all year round to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. halloween was fun for everone, the woman named shina was assigned with setting up the two animatronics for halloween hall, they were both rather scary, a werewolf and a giant scorpion, shina wanted a bit of a challenge so she put the two animatronics together and then build a monster. a creature with the body of agiant scorpion but were the head and pincers should be was the upper body of a female werewolf.

the next day in halloween hall the animatronic was actived and had its programming typed into the computers. as the owner stepped into halloween hall he was furious, yelling at shina as she rushed into the programming room in halloween hall and hit the power switch for the animatronic who came to life and looked around her environment confused of what was happening as the owner banged away at the door shina was hastily typing something into the animatronics programming, after slamming her finger onto the enter button the animatronic froze; its upper body slouched forward.

suddenly the animatronics stood up straight, a feminine wolf growl escaped her voice box, all she could see was red as she slammed the owner's assistant into a wall and the proceeded to walk towards the pizzeria's owner. as she pinned him against a wall with her large scorpion tail she started to slowly and painfully rip each and every limb off of the owner till he was in a bloodied, crumpled heap on the floor. stepping away from the body the animatronic turned to look at the programming room door as its vision went back to being normal. shinca looked down at her dead boss, kicking his dead corpse once, shina walked over to the animatronic and hugged it and softly said"

"your name is melody, don't forget it" and with those few worlds said shina left halloween hall.

**sorry for the short length guys, i'm writing this in a small book so i don't know how long it will be. enjoy the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok this is the second chapter, i've already gotten quiet a few views even though i posted the first chapter a few minutes ago so please enjoy chapter 2.**

locked away

13 years having passed since the incident in halloween hall, the old owner's assistant was now the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and with that he bricked up halloween hall and shut down all power to it to make sure the animatronic never killed another member of the staff at the pizzeria ever again. even though halloween hall was closed down shina came back and sat down next to the slightly damaged animatronic, her hair having lost its vibrant black colour and showed its true grey colour, her makeup wasn't on so her aged wrinkles showed her true age, as she leaned against the animatronic she had a soft smile on her face as she looked up at the animatronic with a sad look in her eyes, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she mouthed a few words; "good bye" was the very last thing shina would have said if she wasn't on her last few strands of life left in her, close her eyes she went to sleep leaning against the animatronic as the rest of her life slipped away with her as she died next to her daughter, her only creation, melody would grow up ever know who her creator is or more or less was.

as years went by melody's mentance and body began slipping, her left eye went missing, her left arm has been torn in half, a gash had appeared on her stomach as her right ear fur was partially torn off, wires were exposed over most of her scorpion body of the animatronic, melody the halloween monster was now no more as her small amount of battery power drained away and she once again because an empty body.

**sorry that this isn't much longer, also wrote this in my small note book, i'm writing chapter three at the moment so please stay with me guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, hope your enjoying the story so far, over 100 views? i'm surprised i got so many when i just started typing up this story. feel free to give a review on anything you think would help or just give a good coment. ENJOY!**

mike Schmidt

the year 2014 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was re-opened and opened for business once again, as the place got broken into while it was close he put an ad for a night guard in the newspaper with a weekly pay for $120.00 a week. After a few days a man came by to ask for the job and surprisingly was accepted without an interview, the mans name, was mike Schmidt. An average 20 year old man, black hair tied up in a short ponytail, medium blue eyes and 6'1" tall. the man used to come when he was a small child, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was mike's favourit place in the world, when mike used to come his favourite animatronic was foxy, when mike was 10 he was foxy's first shipman.

Coming in early he saw the animatronics being put into their night time free roaming mode, mike caught a small flash from their eyes (eye for foxy) as he went to his office to start his night shift at his favourite child hood place in the world, Freddy Fazpear's Pizzeria.

as time ticked away everything was pretty normal, as far as normal can get at Freddy's at night, mike knew about the animatronics moving around at night, and they remembered him so they knew he wasn't an endoskeleton out of its suit. as the time got to 2 am on mike's first night he began to get bored, so he left his office and made his way over to pirate's cove,

"ye be back after many a years laddie" spoke an old rusted pirate voice

"Glad to see you too foxy" mike cheerfully replied as he sat down next to the mechanical fox

"ye was a wee laddie last time i saw ye"

"thanks foxy, and you was in better condition to"

"aye i was, but times have changed"

"Yeah i can see how"

"Not just that laddie..."

"What do you mean foxy?"

"i mean that..."

suddenly foxy was cut off by the sound of metal banging hard against a brick wall, the sudden banging startled the other animatronics making them stop whatever it was they were doing, chica rushed over to bonnie who held her close, Freddy jumped down from his spot on the main stage and looked around to find the source. foxy stepped out of his cove with mike close behind just as the banging subsided.

"its happening again!" yelled chica in fear

"chica calm down its probably nothing" soothingly spoke bonnie

"will you both shut up?! foxy you go and check the wall to make sure it hasn't falled" demanded Freddy

"aye captain" nodded foxy as he walked towards the storage room

"What's going on?" questioned mike who got no answer.

walking back to his office and sitting down in his chair, mike relaxed for the rest of the night for 6 am to arrive, then he could go home and get some sleep before his next night shift.

Foxy's POV

finally reaching the store room i flicked on the lights to see if the wall was still up, walking to the back of the store room i thought the wall was still up, when i got there my worse fear had come true, the wall was knocked down and all the debris had been cleaned up.

"oh no..." was the only thing i said in a state of panic before i rushed out of the room to tell the others about what had happened. Hopefully i would have enough time to warn the others before "she" awoke and got curious.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, thank you for everything. 500+ views in just the span of 1 day and 4 followers? thanks for everything. i start school again tomorrow so my chapter uploads will most likely be slowed down because of this. and guys i have done research and found out a few things.**

**1) bonnie is male and not female**

**2) chica is a chicken not a duck**

**3) if you listen closely in one of the phone guys messages. it says the place was open 20 years before 1987 which means it opened in 1967.**

**enjoy chapter 4 try to guess what shippings there will be.**

Night 2

No POV

not long after mike arrived for his second night she he knew something was off straight away, Foxy was nowhere to be seen, bonnie was in the kitchen along with chica and Freddy was walking around trying to find were foxy was.

Mike just shrugged it off as being nothing so he walked to the kitchen to ask chica if she could make him one of her special pizza's that she makes for kids who are having a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Of course chica couldn't refuse a man who accidentally called her "mama bird" the other night when he was tired at 4 am; she wasn't going to let him live that down for the rest of his life.

as Chica prepared the pizza with Bonnie's help mike went back to his office to listen to the pre-recorded message the old guard left before disappearing, as he did mike flicked through the camera's to help Freddy to try and find foxy who was still missing tonight, as mike looked over the camera's he spotted a new one that was now operational yet the name for the area didn't show like it did for the others, selection the newly activated camera, looking at what the camera showed he almost fell out of his seat as he saw foxy in the unknown area, quickly leaving his office mike rushed over to Freddy to tell him were foxy is.

having heard the news Freddy rushed to the store room and into the unknown room after telling mike to go back to his office and stay there till they came back, it was a rule the fazbear family had made many years ago, never enter the closed off room in the storage room.

Freddy's POV

I couldn't believe foxy at this point in time, every day before mike turns up I always tell the others to never enter that room! _When I get my paws on foxy he is going to wish he had listened to me!_

As I stop outside the hole in the wall in the storage room I gulp slightly in fear, i grab a mob propped up against a wall to use as a weapon just in case something happens; slowly and quietly I walked into the hallway and went further into the shut down section.

after 10 minutes due to me walking slowly I soon reached the main room of the section, large spider shaped table stood idly cover in dust, food and drink from many years ago stained the once blue carpet that had a white star pattern to it, looking around slowly I soon spot foxy standing by the stage holding a old photo in his hand. Grabbing Foxy's tail, I rushed out of the section with foxy close behind.

Foxy's POV

I know I was breaking one of captain's rules but I had to see for myself if she was still there, not online but still there, when I first got there she was there standing on er stage holding something in her remaining hand, prying it open a photo fell from her hand.

I picked up the photo to see who was on it, there she was with her creator next to her and kids sitting around her on the floor. _What had gone so wrong here for the boss, Mr. Fazbear, to shut her down and close down her area?_ If she was here online I would really love to have a chance to talk to her, get to know her better. Seeing as though her section's generator was destroyed i now knew that was never going to happen but there was no harm in hoping.

as i am spaced out looking at the picture, Freddy comes by, grabs me by my tail and starts pulling me out of the area and then slapping me once we are back in the main dining hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" is all Freddy yells at me as i raise my hand up to my face

"i just wanted to see the lassie captain" I stated

"You know the rules"

With all things said and me learning my lesson I head back to my cove were i look over the photo I had tacked from the lassie in the closed off section.


	5. Chapter 5

**writing this at school guys, my computer is being a bit dodgy at the moemnt which means that uploads will me a bit slow. enjoy!**

First visit

Unknown POV

Groaning ever so lightly I opened my right eye as my left eye was missing, waiting a while for my eye to adjust , I looked around the room I was in and smiled to myself as I realise I was still in my home section, I was still in the pizzeria.

Wearily stepping off of my spider stage and made my way to back I begun fixing up the generator. Once it was fully fixed I gave it a single good hit and it was up and running once again, looking through the curtains of my stage I smiled seeing the familiar orange and green lights were on, the tables were slowly spinning on the spinners and the computers in my programming room were on once again.

Silently i walked into the store room just outside the hall way leading to my hall, I grabbed a brush and other cleaning products and went back into my hall and started cleaning the place up a bit, cleaning the tables, the lights so they shun brighter and clearer, then to my stage, the place I stood for so many years waiting to be awoken. Being locked away for so many years has its tole on an animtronic that killed the very first owner of the fazbear pizzeria.

Soon finished cleaning up the hall my ears folded down at the state of the carpet was in, food and drink stains covered the carpet, I remember back in the prime, the walls were black and covered from ceiling to floor with Halloween decorations, the blue carpet with a glittering silver star pattern to it, the spider tables spun smoothly as Halloween music played from the bat shaped speakers.

Looking down at the stained carpet I sighed some as I went back stage once again as I grabbed a large role of spare carpet and started replacing the stained carpet to make my section look good as new again.

No POV

As mike was scanning the camera's the "new" one was still operational as he didn't need to look in there for anyone of the animatronics since they were doing their usual things. Chica was baking pizzas for the busy birthday tomorrow, Bonnie was tuning his guitar, Freddy was testing his mic and Foxy... was sneaking into that closed section but mike isn't bothered to tell Freddy this time so he instead left the fox to wonder about the newly accessible room.

Leaving his office mike made his way towards the kitchen to ask Chica if she could cook mike a late night pizza, stopping outside the kitchen mike could hear something, not pots and pans clanging together but something else, like something with sex legs was walking about inside Chica's kitchen, boy will she be mad when she finds out. Mike goes to open the door only to get knocked to the floor by Chica who seemed in a fit of panic

"Something is in my kitchen and its creeping me the hell out!" yelled Chica as she went to shove mike into the kitchen

"Hey don't make me go in there then make foxy go!" franticly yelled mike, and if by the mention of his name Foxy turned up who yelped as mike and Chica both shoved him into the kitchen.

Foxy's Pov

After being shoved into the kitchen by Chica and the landlubber, mike Schmidt, rolling my eyes I lifted up my eye patch with my hook and looked around Chica's kitchen, a freshly rolled pizza base with the sauce and topping lying next to it and the ove3n was lit ready to cook the pizza, walking away from the over to see what had gotten Chica so spooked in the first place.

Looking around the kitchen to try and see if anything was out of place and froze in place when I saw a large scorpion tail near the large freezers, parts of scales were missing, showing and exposing wires, looking closely I spotted that it was the lassie from the closed off attraction. Stepping closer my hook hit a pan causing it to clatter onto the floor, flinching and looking up and sighed to see that the lassie was gone, the second set of double doors to the kitchen were open. Going back to chica and mike I told them they were safe to enter again as I walked out of the kitchen and went back to my cove.

No POV

Sitting down on a large chest in his cove Foxy started thinking about what had happened in the kitchen, subconsciously he started mumbling "dum dum dee dum" as he thought the events over in his head for the fifth time tonight.

Chica gave mike the pizza she was cooking before a strange creature snuck into her kitchen and freaked her out, normally things wouldn't creepy her out but whatever it was that was in the kitchen had done more than creep chica out, it also scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you guys enjoy chapter 6, its a pleasure writing these for all you guys, over 2000 views? thank you all so much!**

Night 4 repairs

Having arrived early for his shift, mike chuckled to himself seeing Bonnie, Chica and Freddy get put into free roaming as Foxy was peeking out of his cove, apparently since the bite of '87 Foxy was never taken out of free roaming during the day, shaking his head at Foxy as he jumped out making the janitor jump. Seeing as though foxy loved interacting, mike went back stage to look or away to fix Foxy up so he could be re-introduced to the restaurant and to bring business back just like it was in its prime, but mike didn't notice something, he was being watched.

Mike's pov

Looking around backstage for the animatronic repair kit I had to odd feeling that I was being watches as I looked for the repair kit. Hearing a light cough from behind, slow turning around I was met by a tall figure standing behind me, had a single red glowing eye and its one arm was outstretched holding out the animatronic repair kit, I quickly took it from whoever has passed it to me only to see they had left. "Uh… thanks?" I sound stupid thanking no one in particular

Scratching my head I made my way over to pirate's cove to repair Foxy so he can become an attraction again, I smiled and waves as Chica came over asking if I would like a pizza so I nodded politely. Getting close to Foxy was easy, but turning him off temporarily would be the hard part, since their power switches were inside there suits, luckily for me Foxy was day dreaming so I quickly opened his back and powered him off before he could react. Closing his back up again I set to work looking for the latch to get Foxy's suit head off to fix that droopy eye lid of his.

After a good few hours Foxy was as good as new again, no rips in his suit, the droop eye lid was gone and so was the broken hinge that made Foxy's jaw hang loose, also opening the face I put Foxy's daytime free roaming back on. Closing Foxy's face panel I turned him back on

"what ye doin' turnin' me off!" yelled Foxy

"I did that so I could repair you" I yelled back

"Ye fixed me up?"

"Yep"

"Thank ye mikey"

As I nodded I walked off to the store room and grabbed some cleaning items but stopped when I heard glass break from the unknown room.

Unknown POV

Carefully climbing off the ceiling I get back onto my stage getting ready to go offline but I stop myself as glass falls onto me. Standing still I looked about the room I'm in and ears flatten seeing two endoskeletons stand on a table and out of their suits, grinning I stepped off of my stage, my right eye glowed slightly brighter as my night vision came on, _time to spread the joy of creation_. Jumping off of my stage I made the two endo's jump in shock and get off the table I not long ago cleaned, stepping closer to the endo's they began to tremble and they rushed out of my hall, grinning I followed them as they ran into the main dining area, not seeing that human night guard I guessed he was in his security office, Foxy had his head sticking out of his cove, Chica was in the kitchen, bonnie was picking out two suits and Freddy… just stood on his stage idle.

Rolling my eye I grabbed one of the two endo's and dragged them backstage. Bonnie had left but had two suits out for the endo's, a golden Freddy suit and a blue rabbit suit. Propping up the rabbit suit, I open up its back and started to stuff the first endoskeleton into it. After a good few shoves I heard a crush then I looked down seeing that the endoskeleton's oil was spayed all over me, as I turned to go I saw Foxy standing in the door way holding the other endoskeleton.

Foxy's POV

Stepping in the door way I watches as the older animatronic shoved an endoskeleton into their suit as I held the other with my hood, going to enter I stopped when they looked right at me, their left eye missing and their right eye giving off an ominous red glow

"what be ye name?" I asked, surprised my voice box was fixed as well

"m-m-my na-a-ame is m-me-e-elo… melody" the unknown animatronic stammered as its voice box creaked with static

"Ye look broke"

"Yes i-I-I am"

"For how long?"

"Since 1980"

"That be 34 years ago. When did ye open?"

"1967"

"When we first opened?!"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later"

Walking into the room melody held the suit up for me as I stuffed the endoskeleton into its suit and getting sprayed with its oil. Shaking my head when the suits don't get up, getting up and helping melody up onto her six legs I led her to the bathroom to get the oil cleaned out of our suits.

Finding the generator I turned it on so we didn't have limited power at night, finishing in the shower room I flicked on the lights with my hook to get a clearer look at melody, she had faded grey fur on her upper body and faded grey scales on her scorpion lower body, her eyes… eye had a red iris and her pupil glowered red in the dark, her left eye was missing, fur on the upper half of her right ear was gone, most of her left arm was gone, she had small rips here and there in her fur, but she had a large gash on her belly showing some of her endoskeleton and her scorpion body was cracked and had large pieces of scales missing exposing most of her wires which sparked and one of her six legs was bandages at a joint to keep it together. Melody was in a worse state then I was in when I was closed down.

"How about I ask someone to fix ye up?" I calmly asked

"That would be nice" melody responded

"ok then, ye go wait in ye section"

"Ok Foxy"

And then she left going back to her section and turned the lights in the shower room off.

No POV

As mike relaxed in his office he was startled by Foxy leaning into his office, what surprised mike is that foxy was holding the animatronic repair kid and he motioned with his hook that mike follow Foxy as he walked off to the unknown section, mike groaned and left his office to follow Foxy. As Foxy looked for the light switch in melody's section, mike was setting up the quipment on a non-spinning table, jumping a bit as the bright orange and green lights flashed on, as mike looked to where Foxy was he almost yelled in shock seeing the old animatronic

"Is this what you called me for Foxy?" mike questioned the pirate fox

"Aye laddie" replied Foxy

"Fine I'll get her fixed up"

"Thank ye lad"

Carefully climbing onto the stage mike set to work on repairing melody, lucky for mike she was in her power saving mode to charge up while mike repaired her. Staying in melody's section all night mike and Foxy had a busy night ahead of them, Foxy offered to stay in the hall in the day to help melody get used to walking around and re-using a limb she once lost.


	7. Chapter 7

**in class while posting this guys, hope you enjoy it, this chapter is a little bit gory and mostly sad so please enjoy the chapter!**

Night 5, the memories

Melody's POV

Walking through the pizzeria while the others slept, putting my hand on the main backstage door, giving off a small sigh i pushed the door open with oily tears running down my face from my eyes. Walking further back stage i growled seeing the golden Freddy suit lying limp against a wall, ignoring the suit I walked into the spare suit room and put a hand on a stuffed foxy toy. Smiling softly I closed my eyes hoping to remember the good memories, but i was deadly wrong.

flash back

No POV

"Come on it'll be fun Shana!" yelled a girl with bright blond hair

"Kalli I'm not sure this is a good idea" suggested a boy with chocolate brown hair

"Oh don't be a kill joy frank" laughed a boy with spiky red hair

"But why is a stranger inviting us to a party here after hours?" questioned a boy who had his hair dyed purple

"c-can we just go inside?" stuttered a girl with show black spiky hair.

All having turned to the girl and gave a calm smiling before nodding happily, walking inside the pizzeria.

After the children entered they were met by a golden Freddy Fazbear, all the animatronics were off of their stages and no were to be seen, the golden Freddy led the children back stage and down into the basement were a table was set up with party hats, pizza and drinks. The man inside the golden Freddy Fazbear suit grinning as he played some songs that the Fazbear band played the five kids' smiles and sat at the table, putting on party hats and eating pizza. As the children enjoyed themselves the man opened the back of five animatronics, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Melody.

Once each child had finished their pizzas and drinks they started to get dizzy as they played, the man in the golden Freddy suit led them over to the five animatronics. Suddenly the man picked up the girl with blond hair and proceeded to shove her into Chica, with a sickening crunch he closed Chica's back then did the same to the others, the boy with red hair was put in foxy, the girl with black hair put in melody, the boy with brown hair into Freddy and the other boy into bonnie, when the numbing medicine faded all five kids started screaming and crying in pain, the man laughed darkly and laughed lauder when he activated the animatronics which in turn killed all five children.

Melody's POV

I wake up screaming with oily tears running down my cheeks, sitting up I see the others, and including mike had rushed in after hearing me scream. Crying into my hands, mike opened my back and gagged, I don't know what at but I'm sure would tell me...

Mike's POV

Having heard an inhuman scream I saw the others head to melody's area so I followed them having gotten curious, once I entered I saw melody sitting up and... Crying?

Walking up to her stage I opened up her back, I gagged, stopping myself from screaming, every inch of the inside of her was covered in blood, her ribs had small bony hands broken and deformed between two ribs, I stepped back covering my mouth with my sleeve as I jumped on stage, leaning against Chica. My eyes widened when U smelt the same thing coming from Chica, death and decay, looking around for a way to get rid of the smell I spotted a calendar with today's date circled and written in it was... "The day we came and never left" I shuddered some but stopped hearing a little girl crying. I looked up and saw Chica was crying, so was Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy. I was shocked, _how could animatronics from the 60's cry?_ Shaking my head I led the others to their respected stages and I left when my shift ended.

No POV

The day was very uneventful, none of the active animatronics (melody and foxy are "out of order") wanted to do their jobs so Amanda Fazbear (forth in line of the Fazbear family) closed the place down for the day and asked mike to come in to watch the animatronics till 6AM, he got a extra $100 for just the one week, mike happily accepted. As mike made his way to his office he was stopped when foxy grabbed his shirt

"Yeah foxy?" mike questioned

"Can I sit with ye in ye office?" asked foxy, he sounded like a scared child

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Thank ye mike"

With a small tug mike helped foxy up onto his feet and they both walked down the left hallway and into mike's office, mike say in his chair while foxy say on the floor next to him, mike was slightly scared, they never acted like this before. _What is wrong with them?_ Mike shook his head, dismissing the though, he occasionally checked the cameras to see were the others were, Freddy was on stage crying, bonnie was cleaning the spare suit heads, Chica was in the kitchen and melody was in sleep mode on her stage, mike knew were foxy is so he didn't need to check pirate cove.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this has tacken a while to uploa but school is being a pain in the butt to me right now, i hope you guys enjoy this!**

**OVER 4,000+ VIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

***throws every one blue toy vertions of foxy, chica, bonnie, freddy and melody***

5 arrived, 0 left

As the pizzeria is closed on Sundays Amanda called mike in for the weekend shift as well, since mike was getting attached to the animatronics he agreed, while on the phone Amanda said mike could move into the apartment above the pizzeria, mike also agreed to move into the upstairs apartment, it had its own generator so mike didn't have to worry about using all the power up at night. As mike hung up her got into his car and drove to the pizzeria, smiling to himself mike noticed the animatronics were already waiting by the front doors to see him, though something wasn't right, stopping in front of the doors mike noticed five ghostly figures with the animatronics, opening the door mike walked in and said hallo to the animatronics who said hello back, just as mike was about to go to his office he saw five kids standing in front of him, they weren't animatronic and they weren't human… they were ghosts. Yelling in shock mike ran to his office and slammed both doors shut, each child then held the hand of their respected animatronic. Chica went to the kitchen with her ghost child while the other four vanished and the animatronics went about their own business, Kalli, the blond haired ghost was helping Chica bake a "we're sorry" cake.

"We didn't mean to scare him Chica" apologised Kalli

"It's ok, you guys just wanted to see if he was the one who stuffed you kids into us" calmly responded Chica

"Thanks Chica"

"No problem Kalli"

Once the cake was finished Kalli went to go play with the other children that had died in the pizzeria basement, Chica took the cake to mike on her own, mike was glad it was just Chica on her own so mike happily accepted the cake. Chica went back to the kitchen to get pizzas ready for tomorrow, bonnie was sitting on stage tuning his guitar, Freddy was cleaning backstage, Foxy was sneaking over to Halloween hall and melody was under the head part of her stage fixing the eye lights which would light her up if she was ever to become an attraction again, mike raised an eye brow seeing foxy holding a bunch of paper flowers. Leaving his office mike went over to Halloween hall to see what was going on, mike almost yelling in shock when two ghost kids joined him, Shana (the girl with black hair) and Chace (the boy with red hair), mike just shook his head, starting to get used to the ghost children appearing and being near him. As all three watched closely they watches as Foxy lightly tapped melody's tail getting her attention, once she came out from under her stage Foxy held out the paper flowers, melody looked at Foxy shocked at the sudden show of affection from him.

Shana and Chace started chuckling t the site while mike watched in shocked silence from two animatronics being in love, it was like they were organic, since Shana and Chace were ghosts they could hear what mike had thought made them laugh even more

"If only he knew!" giggled Shana

"Yeah but I'm sure the animatronics will tell him" responded Chace

"Maybe or he might ask"

"Wanna tell frank, Kalli and Tyler what the night guard thought?"

"Ok Shana"

Without a single word more Chace ran off to tell the other three ghost children what mike had thought when he spotted Foxy and melody together.

As Chace ran over to Kalli he was stopped by Bonnie who was with his ghost child, Tyler,

"You seem to be in a rush Chace" bluntly stated the purple haired boy

"Kind of, me and Shana just heard mike think that the animatronics are organic!" quickly yelled Chace

"Well he isn't half wrong"

"I know, there only partially organic"

"Yup"

As both boys chuckled to themselves they didn't notice Kalli and Frank walk over, they got bored with watching Freddy and Chica arguing over a prize corner plush toy of Bonnie, Bonnie left the four ghost children alone to stop the argument between Freddy and Chica.

As Chace told Frank and Kalli the exact same thing he told Tyler, smirking he di at the reactions her gained from it. As Chace and the others went to the kitchen to eat they stopped outside a second backstage door and trembled slightly remembering were that door had let them on December 1st of 1977, suddenly the sound of two heavy feet made their way towards the children, they saw it was just Foxy, who almost fell over when Chace rushed over and hugged Foxy

Mike's POV

After leaving Foxy alone to try and sweet talk melody I walked back to my office, I thought I was alone but found out Shana was following me, I don't understand why she won't go home, a little girl like her shouldn't be at this place after hours. Looking behind me at the little girl I rubbed my eyes in shock, it looked like she had no feet.

Still looking behind me I could see the two red glowing pupils of melody, _god damn is she scary in the dark_. Shaking my head I walk back into my office and sit down in my swivel chair, checking my watch I see I only have 5 minutes left till opening time. Closing my eyes for a quickly second I'm jolted awake by the sound of a soft giggling, opening my eyes I almost fall out of my chair in shock at what I see, Shana is in my office with my desk going directly through her belly. Getting up in shock I hear her giggles stop, grabbing my bag and rush out of the office my watch beeps to signal that it is 6 am, the only thought I had rushing through my head was _she was one of the five children that went missing in 1977! _Getting into my car I slam the door shut and rush back to my apartment in a fit of panic.

**ok little tip. the kids in this story are ones i made up.**

**kalli: blond hair, bright blue eyes, yellow and orange dress**

**tyler: purple died hair, green eyes, blue jeans and purple shirt**

**Frank (franklin): brown hair, deep blue eyes, brown outfit**

**chace: red hair, goldish coloured eyes (natureal not contacts), red shirt, brown shorts**

**Shana: jet black hair, electric blue eyes, deep grey dress, slider hair clip**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok i'm just gonna come out and say it. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! 5,000+ VIEWS?! i never expected this fic to become so populer! take these! *throws out pillow and blanket covers of the five animatronics (plus goldie)***

Night 7, finding out

Having packed his things and moved into the apartment upstairs above the pizzeria, mike was taking his time to process what he had seen yesterday, Shana and his desk going through her belly, shaking his head mike came down to watch the last show of the day while eating a pizza mike suspected Chica of cooking. As mike had realized the five children are ghosts and the five children that went missing, he decided to find out were there bodied are and find out why the children had the animatronics kill every night guard the pizzeria had. As mike was deep in thought he was pulled out by a loud _CLANG_ come from the basement; getting up mike check all three stages and started to panic when he couldn't see melody and foxy, rushing to the basement the sound came from to see if the animatronics were in there. Coming to a stop in the basement at the bottom of the stairs and sure enough melody and foxy were in the basement but they were cornering an elderly man who was holding a golden Freddy suit. As mike went to approach them he was stopped by Chace and Shana who had become solid to hold mike back to he didn't get close to the two enraged animatronics who had cornered the man who was holding a golden Freddy suit.

Melody's POV

Having been walking around the hidden walkways I stopped spotting a old man sneaking into the basement carrying a box, my eyes widened seeing a golden Freddy paw sticking out of the box. Growling I quietly got down and motioned foxy to come over to me, out ghost children were with us to see what was going off, after foxy had come over I pointed downstairs to the basement were the old man had went, slowly me and foxy went down to the basement, I grabbed the man by his shoulders, turned him around and pinned him against a wall growling, foxy was holding Chace and Shana close to him to keep them calm as they continued to say "its him" while they cried their eyes out.

Foxy's POV

As I held the two children they both sudden vanished, turning my head around I see that Chace and Shana were in the door way holding mike back so he didn't get near melody, I was glad the children were able to hold mike back because the next thing I knew I had a corpse partially dressed up as a golden Freddy thrown at my back causing me to collapse onto my front.

No POV

Mike gaged after seeing melody kill an old man that was partially dressed up as a golden Freddy then watches as she threw the corpse at Foxy who collapsed forward. All of a sudden right behind mike was

"He's dead! He's finally dead!" happily screamed Shana and Chace who both ran off to tell the other three ghost children, quickly moving out of the way to let melody out, once she was back in her hall mike went down to the basement, shoving the corpse off of Foxy mike helped the pirate fox back up onto his feat, lifting up a 7ft tall, animatronic, half organic fox wasn't an easy task but they got it done.

After leaving the basement mike went to the store room and came back to pirates cove carrying a small basket full of cleaning products to clean up pirates cover in case the manager, Mr Fazbatch, decided to open up pirates cove again it would be clean and look as good as new once again. Melody was busying herself with cleaning up Halloween hall in case she was ever opened up again, Foxy and melody were the animatronics that brought most of the business to the pizzeria. Foxy with his monthly Pirate party and cove shows, melody with her yearly Halloween party which took place every Halloween and her fear factor.

After leaving Foxy to clean up pirates cove, mike went to Halloween hall to check up on melody to see what she was doing, only to find her asleep- at one of the tables, the room perfectly clean, electronics fixed an a new carpet was lain, new bulbs in the lights and a new coat of paint on the stage. Smiling softly mike walked up to melody and grunted as he begun to lift her up but yelled in shock when two golden paws grabbed him and knocked him out by smacking him around the back of the head, yawning and rubbing her eyes melody looked around seeing no one but froze seeing a dark blue to hat on the floor, grabbing it she rushed out into the main hall were the other animatronics were cleaning up when suddenly she screamed

"GUYS! Goldie has mikey!"

"WHAT!?" yelled the other four animatronics.

Rushing to the basement was where the golden Freddy normally resides; they all stared in shock seeing he was gone along with the small wolf (actual bread of wolf) animatronic, splitting off into three groups, Bonnie and Chica, Foxy and melody, then Freddy on his own, each group then split up to look for Goldie and mike; as the time was nearing 6 AM there was a sudden yell come from back stage, it was Freddy! As the other two groups rushed over they completely ignored the golden bear with blood on his chest, belly and paws.

Rushing over to Freddy they all gasped at what he was holding, a light brown wolf animatronic with blood coming out of all its joins though something wasn't right. Instead of being gold the inactive animatronic was warm, just like the main five animatronics when suddenly melody spoke up

"d-do you think he ended up like the children?" questioned melody

"if ta lad is, let' hope he be wokin' soon" replied foxy, sorrow in his voice

"it has to work! It worked for the children when we were off line the... THEN TURNED ON!"

After hearing his Foxy walked over to the animatronic small wolf and turned him on, there was a deadly silence in the room which was rudely broken by some rough coughing. Carefully placing the wolf animatronic down Freddy kept him up straight but instantly let go when melody hugged the young animatronic crying her eyes out, seeing his family upset Freddy let out a feral growl and went after his brother Goldie


	10. Chapter 10

**over 7,000 views? you guys are the best and i'm so sorry that chapter 10 has taken so long to get posted but here it is! hope you guys enjoy it!**

An old reunion or just a dream?

A year had passed after mike had become an animatronic, a small wolf so the others gave him a day time name of "sparky" since he shocked himself a few times as he was trying to get used to his body the first week, today was September 1st 2015, mike was playing hide and seek with a bunch of children, melody was scaring a bunch of teenagers, foxy was telling a story, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were playing on the main stage. The manager then walked into the main dining room causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look at the manager, he instructed everyone to leave, including the employees as a storm was coming. Everyone got their pizzas in take away boxes and left with their families, Mr. Fazbatch left and locked the doors after telling the animatronics to keep an eye on the generator to make sure that if lighting struck the building, the generator wouldn't explode.

As the storm arrived, which was ironically at 12am, Foxy and melody were the first two to take the first shift, mike was helping Freddy clean up the main dining room, Chica and Bonnie were in the kitchen cooking pizzas ready for the next day. Suddenly the power went out as the building was struck by lightning; Chica screeched in shock ad clung to Bonnie who held her close; all the way back stage Foxy and melody were busy trying to get the power back on. When the power back on wires were flying all over the place, sending sparks of electricity everywhere, Foxy and melody both got shocked causing the power to go out and the two animatronics collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The remaining four animatronics rushed in to try and stop the sparking but has the same fate as Foxy and melody.

It was going to be a long wait till the six 'animatronics' awoke.

**_7 am_**

The pizzeria was closed for the week since the boss had found the six mascots as living beings instead of animatronics, sighing, Mr. Fazbatch called two numbers and called two 'friends' but instead were siblings of Foxy and Bonnie. After 30 minutes a male blue and white bunny arrives with a pink and white female fox with blue hair, the blue bunnies' name was Blu, the name the vixen had as a animatronic was "the mangled" but she called herself vixie. The boss filled in the two ex-animatronics, Blue quickly rushed backstage and brought out all six new ex-animatronics, vixie ran over to her brother and held him close, while Blue just started shaking Bonnie which actually working in waking up the purple bunny who groaned in pain.

As all the other ex-animatronics started waking up, Mr. Fazbatch was getting worried about melody as she still wasn't awake, Chica was staying close to Bonnie, Blu was helping mike onto his feet, and Freddy was near Mr. Fazbatch, Foxy was with his sister vixie, all the anthros (+1 human) in the room all looked at the still unconscious monster anthro that lay on the carpeted floor.

"Well, i guess one of six died" coldly spoke the blue bunny

"BLU! How can you say that?! You didn't wake up till after three days of being shocked!" yelled vixin

"Yeah so? She's two creatures, we're one, being two different animals is why she is dead"

"She's not dead! I hope... she's probably still changing to her full organic self..."

"Fine, we'll wait a week"

Waiting until night fall, Blue and vixie took all six new anthros to their home, a large apartment building owned by Mr. Fazbatch for the ex-animatronics turned anthros to live in.

**_Out of the dream_**

Suddenly a loud scream came from one of the 7 bedrooms hidden backstage of the pizzeria startling everyone awake. Everyone had been having the same horrific dream, mike of course hadn't dreamt about becoming an animatronic, which was all true. The source of the screaming was coming from Freddy's room, as the others rushed out and ran to Freddy's room. Coming to a stop outside the bears room they all saw synthetic blood running out of Freddy's room under the door, gulping melody slowly opened the door and her eyes widened as well as everyone else's, thought mike ran to the bathroom to be sick from the site in Freddy's room

**_Inside Freddy's room_**

In a crumpled heap on the floor was golden Freddy, blooded, broken and dead, in Freddy's hands was a baseball bat which was used at kids birthday parties, it and Freddy's hands were covered in blood after violently beating his brother to death for two reasons. One for making mike into a animatronic, and two, for trying to kill him while he was asleep from a shock her receive a couple of days ago, when Freddy woke he found his brother kneeling over him trying to chock him to death while the others remained asleep in their rooms.

**_Outside Freddy's room_**

Chica gasped at the site of the dead golden bear on Freddy's bedroom floor, mike and bonnie walked into the room and disposed of the body, Foxy cleaned up the blood, Freddy left to have a shower while the two girls went to the kitchen to calm themselves down from the gruesome site they had seen

When mike and bonnie finished disposing of the body they went to the shower to get washed up, Freddy had just finished cleaning himself when he noticed bonnie and mike enter to get cleaned up

"I'm sorry you two had to do that" apologised Freddy as his ears folded down

"It's alright Freddy" responded bonnie as he took off his bowtie

"It was self-defence so don't beat yourself up" cheerfully spoke mike as he took his guard uniform off, it was covered in blood so it was going to be chucked in the bin

"Thanks bonnie, mike, we're closed for the rest of the week so we can clear his room out"

After Freddy left the showers, bonnie and mike began to wash the blood out of their fake fur when mike suddenly froze

"What's wrong mike?" worriedly asked bonnie

"My sister doesn't know what happened to me!" yelled mike in a state of panin

"That would explain the police last year"

"What if we tricked her into coming here?"

"And do what?!"

"…"

"Just an idea"

"I know I'm just scared she'll freak out and try to attack us"

"Mel will make sure that doesn't happen"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Giving a gentle smile mike finished washing the blood out of his fur and got into clean cloths. Going to his room mike picked up his phone and called his sister who answered right away

"Hey Bella?..."


End file.
